Raised by a Death Eater?
by Luiz4200
Summary: Despite being believed to be a Death Eater, Sirius Black was acquitted and obtained custody of his godson. What will people expect from Harry Potter when they think he's being raised by Voldemort's right-hand-man?
1. The Release of Sirius Orion Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters from either book or movie.**

**Raised by a Death Eater?**

**Chapter 1: The Release of Sirius Orion Black**

**SIRIUS BLACK ACQUITTED**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_ With the strong evidence held against Sirius Black and the well-known fact that the Imperius Curse cannot be used to force Secret-Keepers, it was believed he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of punishment. However, his deviousness and his creativity were underestimated. Albus Dumbledore's testimony was about a conversation he held with James and Lily Potter before they asked Black to become their Secret-Keeper and Black took advantage of the 'before' detail to claim he refused to become the Secret-Keeper and instead became a decoy as part of a failed attempt to protect the real Secret-Keeper's identity. When asked what he had to say about the witnesses who claimed to overhear Peter Pettigrew calling him out on his betrayal, Black had the nerve to claim Peter Pettigrew was the real Secret-Keeper and only shouted the accusations against him to mislead the witnesses. Black even managed to explain away his confession and his hysterical laughter at the crime scene by claiming he was mad with grief and only blamed himself for the deaths of James and Lily Potter because he was the one who convinced them to make Peter Pettigrew their Secret-Keeper and for the deaths of those muggle bystanders because Pettigrew wouldn't have killed them if Black didn't try to catch him. That's right, readers. Black got away with mass murder by accusing a victim. He also claims Peter Pettigrew didn't die. He explained away the fact Peter Pettigrew's finger was all they found of him by accusing Pettigrew of cutting off that finger and leaving it behind to fake his death. Unfortunately, the Aurors who arrested Black at the crime scene forgot to check his wand and Pettigrew's for spells to establish who performed which spell and the Council of Magical Law had no choice but grant Black the benefit of doubt. Black's only punishment was a fine for being an unregistered Animagus. He confessed that to make people believe Peter Pettigrew was one as well._

_For more details on why the Council of Magical Law wouldn't accept findings from Black's and/or Pettigrew's wands being examined after being taken away from the crime scene, see Page 2._

_For details on James Potter's, Sirius Black's and Peter Pettigrew's supposed animal forms and how they helped Black to convince the Council of Magical Law that Peter Pettigrew faked his death, see Page 3._

_For details on laws regarding Animagi and why wizards and witches who decide to become so must register, see Page 5._

"At least they didn't mention Black's status as Harry's Godfather." Albus Dumbledore sadly commented.

"Is it still standing, Headmaster?" Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall asked. "One would think it'd be magically revoked upon his betrayal."

"The Ministry cannot do that unless Black is proven guilty of betraying the Potters, Minerva." Headmaster Dumbledore replied.

"Actually, Black and the Potters took a magical vow to prevent Death Eaters within the Ministry from tampering with the Godparenting without proof." Charms Professor Filius Flitwick explained. "I know because I acted as the binder."

"Then how did Black get away with breaking the vow?" Professor McGonagall asked.

That's when Potions Master/Double Agent Severus Snape decided to enter the conversation. "A common point seemingly present between Death Eaters who believe Black to be the Secret-Keeper and those who believe Pettigrew was the Secret-Keeper is that the Dark Lord was the betrayed one."

"How come, Severus?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"They believe James and Lily Potter sacrificed their lives to stop the Dark Lord and the Secret-Keeper, be him Black or Pettigrew, knowingly led him to his demise thanks to some ancient magic known to the Potters." Professor Snape explained. "That would explain Black's actions not being magically regarded as oath-breaking. James and Lily Potter wouldn't be betrayed if both of them accepted their end and consented to it and Black had good reason to believe it'd be for the brat's benefit as it did turn out to be."

"It seems plausible, Severus." Professor Flitwick agreed.

"Except that it doesn't excuse Black for blaming Pettigrew." Dumbledore replied. "Had this theory been true and Black confessed to it, I'd let him go unpunished for the Potters' deaths since it'd mean they sacrificed themselves for the Greater Good." He then noticed the others staring at him. "I'd still have Black punished for the mass murder even if he talked the Council of Magical Law into seeing Peter Pettigrew's death as an act of self-defense."

As Harry Potter's Godfather, Sirius Black requested (read: demanded) full custody and guardianship of the Boy-Who-Lived. Believing Black to be guilty, the Ministry employee in charge of evaluating the request's (demand's) validity didn't want to hand over the Boy-Who-Lived to him but, as a Ministry officer in charge of enforcing laws regarding child welfare, he was oath-bound to follow those laws and found no grounds to deny Sirius Black his godson. He even consulted Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, in hopes that Crouch would know of some detail he was missing. However, not even Crouch knew of a reason to deny Black his rights as Harry Potter's Godfather and guardian and he only could hope his adversaries wouldn't know of it on time to use it to prevent him from becoming Minister of Magic. Guardianship matters are handled by the Ministry with extreme confidentiality so, naturally, everybody would know within two days.

**End chapter. I'm sorry for those who were expecting the fifth year of 'Removing Dudley from the Equation'. I still plan to do this but I wanted to write a fic with Sirius raising Harry despite being believed to be a Death Eater where his reputation is restored later than it did in 'Three Dursleys, a Potter and a Black'.**


	2. Protests

**Magical Law requires the involved wizards' and witches' wands to be checked for spells at the crime scene as soon as possible. Doing so afterwards might lead to people accusing officers of using the wands to cast extra spells, damaging the findings' reliability.**

**Chapter 2: Protests**

Ever since it became known that Sirius Orion Black, the (supposed) betrayer of the Potters, gained custody of their son, the Boy-Who-Lived, several wizards and witches sent angry letters known in the Wizarding World as 'howlers' to the Ministry of Magic for allowing it to happen. Fearing for his reputation and his chances of becoming Minister of Magic, Bartemius Crouch went to Headmaster Dumbledore for help. "I am terribly sorry, Bartemius, but I also don't know of any legal grounds we can use to take Harry away from Sirius Black." Dumbledore sadly replied.

"In that case, is there a way we can convince people that Sirius Black is the innocent man he claims to be?" Crouch desperately asked.

"You can't mean it, Bartemius!" Dumbledore exclaimed in shock.

"I either rescue Harry Potter from Black or convince people that Black doesn't mean any harm to the Boy-Who-Lived." Crouch explained. "My career is at stake!"

"No, it's the safety of a child that's at stake and I find it rather disturbing that you're more concerned about your career." Dumbledore said with a frown. "You only did what the law required you to do. You can either hope the people will understand that or convince them that Peter Pettigrew is indeed a Death Eater who faked his death and you're trying to find him."

The next day, Dumbledore was shocked at the Daily Prophet.

**MINISTRY OFFERS REWARD FOR PETTIGREW'S CAPTURE**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_ Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, offered ten thousand Galleons for the capture of Peter Pettigrew for 'betraying the Potters, killing random muggles, faking his death and framing Sirius Black'. It's widely believed that Crouch is only doing this to trick people into stopping their protests against Sirius Black being granted custody of the Boy-Who-Lived. Several wanted posters for Peter Pettigrew are being placed at Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and other magical areas. Several wizards who refuse to see Pettigrew as anything other than a martyr who gave his life to stop Sirius Black have been caught ripping those posters._

Dumbledore didn't expect Crouch to take the second option. He hoped Crouch would try to get the law changed.

"Poor Peter." Professor McGonagall commented. "Not only his sacrifice to stop Black was in vain but now he's being vilified."

"It doesn't surprise me." Professor Snape frowned. "Black has always been a master of talking himself out of deserved punishments. My surprise is Crouch falling for that."

"Crouch just wants to get away with being unable to rescue Harry from Black." Dumbledore replied with sadness. "Hopefully the people will see it for the political strategy it is."

Dumbledore was proven right in at least one point: several people believed Crouch was just pretending to believe Sirius Black was innocent and were pressuring him to leave the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The Wizarding World would never expect or even know the best part of Bartemius Crouch losing his position: his son Bartemius Crouch Junior was secretly a Death Eater and was asked to join the Lestranges for a raid at the Longbottoms.

Before his downfall, Lord Voldemort was targeting the Potters and the Longbottoms because of a prophecy saying he could be vanquished by someone born by the end of July to parents who defied him three times. For some unknown reason, three of his followers believed the Longbottoms were keeping Voldemort captive. Those followers were Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus Lestrange and his brother Rabastan Lestrange. If Bartemius Crouch Senior still were the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Junior would have joined them out of the belief his father would protect him. With Crouch Senior's "demotion", he was actually transferred to the Department of International Magical Cooperation but it still felt like a demotion, Junior felt it'd be too much of a risk and too little of a chance Bellatrix would be right about Voldemort being held captive by the Longbottoms. Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom got a few battle scars (nothing new for either of them) but managed to hold the Lestranges at bay until the Ministry sent reinforcements to capture the intruders. The Longbottoms didn't even want to think about what would have happened if the Lestranges had any other Death Eater helping them.

When it was time to take the Lestranges to the Council of Magical Law, everyone was afraid they'd be as creative as Bellatrix's cousin Sirius Black was when he was taken to the council but fortunately they were crazy enough to confess their crimes. Bellatrix even expressed a belief that Voldemort would eventually return and rescue them. She managed to make some people stop believing Sirius Black's mother was the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black's craziest woman. Crouch Junior was even surer that it was a good idea not to get involved. Bellatrix's rants would have destroyed any chances his father would have to keep him out of Azkaban.

Sirius Black was very sad upon reading the news. Not only Bellatrix reminded the Wizarding World of how crazy his family was, but his friends Frank and Alice (even if they no longer thought of him as a friend). Out of solidarity, Sirius went to the Auror office to visit the Longbottoms. "Black, you have a lot of nerve coming here after what your cousin did." Frank Longbottom angrily said.

"I'm not responsible for Bellatrix's actions, Frank." Sirius replied with an affronted tone.

"True." Frank glared. "Your own actions should have been enough and it's _Auror Longbottom_ for you, Black. We're no longer friends. Not after you betrayed the Potters."

"It was Pettigrew!" Black defended himself.

"And you dare accuse one of your victims?" Alice Longbottom was outraged as well.

"A good morning for you too, Alice." Sirius was acting as if he wasn't surrounded by people who hated him. "Frank, Alice, how's little Neville? We could set him and Harry as playdates now that we no longer have to worry about Voldemort."

"There's no chance we'll let a Death Eater like you near our son!" Alice exclaimed. "It's already bad enough that James and Lily trusted you with Harry and we're powerless to do anything about it but if you do anything to him we'll have you back in Azkaban faster than you can say 'Pettigrew'!"

"An easy threat to make considering I don't mean any harm to Prongslet." Sirius replied and noticed one of Pettigrew's wanted posters. "I see the reward for Pettigrew's capture is still on."

"Amelia Bones, our current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, says it'd be unprofessional on her part to dismiss the possibility of Peter Pettigrew having really faked his death once the Council of Magical Law officially accepted it by acquitting you." Frank frowned. "And I hope you're not leaving Harry unprotected somewhere one of your fellow Death Eaters can kill him and give you plausible deniability."

"Don't worry, Frank." Sirius reassured his (former?) friend. "I left a house elf protecting him."

"An elf?" All Aurors in the room were shocked.

"Don't underestimate them." Sirius said. "I'd request protection from the Ministry but I cannot trust anybody here not to try to plant evidence against me." Sirius replied. "I'd rather let all of you free to look for Pettigrew. Goodbye." He then went back home where his elf told him that nothing bad happened in his absence.

**End chapter.**


	3. Horcruxes and Funerals

**Sirius Black claims that he, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew became Animagi during their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be able to wander around Hogwarts grounds during full moon nights without fear of being bitten by werewolves. Animagi are wizards and witches with the ability to take animal forms. Animagi are unable to choose which animal to become and it's believed the wizard's character is the factor that decides which animal he's able to transform into. Sirius Black claims that he's a dog, James Potter was a stag and Peter Pettigrew was a rat. While Black refuses to elaborate on why James Potter became a stag, he theorizes that he became a dog because a dog is man's best friend and Peter Pettigrew became a rat because rats are a symbol of treachery. However, since Black became a black (pun not intended) dog that could be easily mistaken for the Grim, it could also mean he's just as lethal as the real thing. Hogwarts Transfiguration Mistress Minerva McGonagall, a properly registered cat Animagus, finds it unlikely that Peter Pettigrew managed to become one even with the help Black claims he had.**

**Chapter 3: Horcruxes and Funerals**

Sirius Black already suspected that there was something bad with his godson's scar even before he took him to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. His feelings became worse when a healer told him they'd need to bring a curse-breaker from Gringotts to make a check up on Harry. "What's wrong with my godson that'd make this necessary?" Sirius loudly asked and the healer instructed him to not only calm down but also take the conversation to private quarters for the sake of privacy.

"Now, Mr. Black, considering your family's Dark tendencies, I assume you'd know what a Horcrux is or at least have heard about them." The healer said while bracing herself for the worst.

"Well, yes but, what does it have to do with…" He was asking when realization hit him. "YOU'RE NOT SAYING MY GODSON'S SCAR IS ONE OF THOSE ABOMINATIONS, ARE YOU?"

"Unfortunately yes, Mr. Black." The healer answered while secretly feeling some sort of relief from the fact that not only Sirius Black didn't know about that but also felt horrified that the Wizarding World's savior had one.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sirius asked in desperation. "I've been taught some means to destroy Horcruxes but nothing that could be used in this case without…"

At that point, the healer wanted to tell Sirius how surprised she was that he cared but professionalism (and a bit of common sense) spoke louder. "Well, Mr. Black, we contacted Gringotts in hopes that they'd be able to find a way to remove the Horcrux without killing our savior. Now, I know it's beyond my professional interest but, do you know why He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would leave a Horcrux when it was widely believed he intended to kill Harry Potter?"

"I don't know." Sirius told her. "Dumbledore told us that Voldemort (the healer was horrified at the name's mention but Sirius ignored it) wanted Harry dead so he told James and Lily to hide him."

"And yet, someone betrayed them." The healer commented to discreetly accuse Sirius.

"Yes, that makes me upset as well." Sirius replied as he ignored the accusation directed at him. "At least the ten thousand Galleon reward offered for Pettigrew's capture is making it harder for him to stay hidden."

It took the healer all her mental shields to keep her from glaring at Sirius for maintaining what he said about Peter Pettigrew. When the curse-breakers arrived, they confirmed not only the healer's fears but also her hopes. Harry Potter would be able to live without being a life anchor for Lord Voldemort. Sirius and the Healer were horrified when the curse-breakers told them that, as a residual effect, Harry became a Parselmouth. The horror came from the long-time belief that the ability to speak Parseltongue (snake language) is a sign of being a Dark Wizard. A belief reinforced by the fact that Salazar Slytherin was a well-known Parselmouth and his descendants inherited the trait. "Isn't there anything you can do about it?" The healer desperately asked. "It's already bad enough that the Boy-Who-Lived is being raised by Sirius Black. With this dark trait, he'll probably become the next Dark Lord!"

"I won't let a son of James Potter become a Dark Wizard!" Sirius declared and the healer was afraid of what he'd do to fulfill that. "I trust all of you to keep it a secret."

"We at Gringotts respect our clients' privacy!" A curse-breaker proudly declared.

"If not for the oath I took as a healer, I'd have already warned the Wizarding World that You-Know-Who turned the Boy-Who-Lived into a Parselmouth." The healer declared.

"There's something else I must tell you both." Another curse-breaker said. "We found signs that the Horcrux was created by accident. We have reason to believe You-Know-Who made others."

Sirius and the healer both felt like vomiting. Making one was already bad enough considering it includes committing murder and splitting the Horcrux maker's soul. To make more… "Gringotts will likely inspect all vaults within the bank to search for any."

Sirius Black was decided to do the same outside Gringotts. Knowing the now defunct Gaunt Family line consisted of Salazar Slytherin's last known descendants before Lord Voldemort make himself known, Sirius Black made some research to find their home and see if there's a Horcrux. He was quite disappointed to find out that they lived in a shack. "It shows how much inbreeding can deteriorate a family." He commented. Despite the dead snake nailed at the front door, Sirius Black decided to knock. "Anybody home?" He asked. Since he heard no response and the door wasn't locked, he entered and almost felt drawn to a secret compartment on the floor. Being well-versed enough on the Dark Arts to recognize a magical trap when he saw one, Sirius Black quickly cast a Fiendfyre and ran away from there. Fiendfyre was a burning spell that burned anything until the spell wore off and couldn't be detained by any sort of water, magical or not. It was also one of the few things that could destroy Horcruxes. Fiendfyre was so hard to control a wizard who cast it might lose his life as a consequence. After the spell wore off, Sirius Black returned to whatever was left of the shack and found the remnants of a ring that had the same black ooze that came from Harry's scar when the Horcrux was removed from it. Sirius was relieved that his trip wasn't a total waste of time. His relief ended when he heard someone apparating. Sirius readied his wand just in case it was someone wanting to harm him. He was somewhat relieved when he saw Headmaster Dumbledore. "Looking for your master, Black?" Dumbledore looked unusually stern while asking, looking closer to the idea of someone feared by Voldemort.

"Voldemort is no master of mine, Headmaster." Sirius replied with a frown.

"How did you know I was talking about Voldemort, Black?"

"It's not a difficult conclusion to arrive at, Headmaster." Sirius explained. "The Gaunts were believed to be Salazar Slytherin's last descendants until Voldemort made himself known and this was the Gaunts' home. It's not hard to believe Voldemort would be related to them." Sirius then handed Dumbledore what left of the Gaunt Ring. "This is what's left of the only seemingly important thing I found inside the shack. Make of it whatever you want. Now, if you excuse me, I have a godson to care for." He said and then disapparated.

After seeing that his elf didn't fail with the task of watching over Harry Potter, Sirius Black received a letter from Gringotts to inform them that a Horcrux has been found inside the Lestrange Vault and destroyed. Half of the vault's other contents were seized as punishment for placing a Horcrux there and were awarded to Sirius as a reward for leading Gringotts to search for it.

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was trying to make sense of that day's events. He wouldn't dismiss as a coincidence that curse-breakers went to St. Mungo's the very same day Sirius Black took Harry Potter there. After careful thinking, Dumbledore concluded that Black tried to be seen caring for Harry to deceive the public and didn't expect that Harry would have a Horcrux. Dumbledore could only hope the curse-breakers found a way to remove the scar without killing Harry. Upon learning about that Horcrux, Black could have suspected there were others and decided to use one to restore Voldemort. Out of desperation to escape whatever protections Voldemort left with the Horcrux Ring, Black cast a Fiendfyre and accidentally destroyed the Horcrux. Dumbledore was wondering if the stone in the ring was the legendary Resurrection Stone created by the Gaunts' other famous ancestor Cadmus Peverell, the middle brother among the Peverell Brothers, and if Black was thinking the same. Either way, Dumbledore decided to go after the other Horcruxes before Black got one.

Meanwhile, at the Ministry of Magic's Headquarters, Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold received an official letter from Azkaban Prison to report the deaths of three inmates: Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange. 'Good riddance' was what practically every non-Death Eater thought upon learning about the news. What remained secret was the fact that they died of shock upon learning about the Cup Horcrux's destruction (Voldemort hid that soul fragment within a Cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff) and the fact half their money was seized. The secrecy was based on the fact that neither the Ministry nor the press wanted Horcruxes to be divulged.

Since Bellatrix's husband and brother-in-law had no living relatives from the Lestrange side of the family, her Grandfather Pollux Black inherited what's left of the Lestrange Family fortune and was left in charge of the funerals. "It was already bad enough that I outlived my sons Alphard and Cygnus and my grandson Regulus." He commented. "Now I have to outlive a granddaughter?" He then called for a house elf. "Kreacher!"

With a pop sound, Kreacher the House Elf apparated in front of his master. "Kreacher, how did my daughter react to Bellatrix's death?"

"Mistress Walburga was properly saddened by the loss of her favorite niece, Master." Kreacher answered. "She keeps asking why it couldn't be her blood traitor son or at least the mudblood who dared to seduce Andromeda. Poor Kreacher can't stand seeing Mistress Walburga suffer like that."

Pollux then handed Kreacher some envelopes. "Kreacher, these are invitations to attend the funerals. See to it that all of them are delivered on time."

"Master!" Kreacher was shocked. "Blood traitors Sirius Black and Andromeda Tonks were invited?"

"Sirius Black is the guardian of the last Potter and Andromeda, despite marrying a mudblood, gave birth to a metamorphmagus." Pollux Black explained. "Both accomplishments deserve respect and don't you dare question me, elf!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Master." Kreacher answered.

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black might be one of the Darkest families in Magical Britain but they won't let anyone say they don't respect the solemnity of a funeral. Andromeda Tonks née Black might have discarded her family's bigotry but she still showed up to give her deceased sister a final goodbye even if she was sure she was only invited because her daughter was a metamorphmagus. Among the attendees were Bellatrix's other sister Narcissa Malfoy née Black and her husband Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy was a descendant of French immigrants but was tolerated (even if barely) by the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black because his family already lived in England long enough for their standards even if not long enough to be considered Noble and Most Ancient on their own. Many attendees were sure that Malfoy only cared about his grandfather-in-law's increased wealth. The funeral's biggest surprise was Sirius Black's attendance. "Who invited you here?" His mother angrily shouted.

"I did." Pollux Black answered.

"Father?" She was shocked.

"Walburga, your son is our closest link to the Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter." Pollux stated with a tone that made it clear he'd not like being challenged over that matter. "That this heir is revered as the savior of the Wizarding World helps matters."

Sirius frowned. He should have known it was a political maneuver. He then noticed his Grandfather approaching him. "Sirius, I know you don't share our anti-Muggle feelings but it'd be beneficial for you to keep your godson. I got word that Dumbledore is trying to change the law so Harry Potter can be taken from you."

That hurt. Dumbledore was the one who gave him hope that he could escape his family's stigma and yet he was just as eager to deem him guilty than his other light friends were.

After the funeral, Lucius Malfoy started wondering if the diary the Dark Lord left under his care was a Horcrux.

**End chapter. I hope that's long enough for those who detracted the previous ones' shortness.**


	4. Harry is Going Where?

**Chapter 4: Harry is Going Where?**

Almost ten years had passed ever since Bellatrix's funeral and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black already had more casualties than expected. The year of 1982 was marked by the death of Lucretia Prewett née Black. Despite Lucretia being his father's sister, Sirius felt no love lost and only attended the funeral out of obligation. In 1985, it was Sirius' mother Walburga's time to die. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black would never forget her especially because she stuck a portrait of hers inside Black Manor with a Permanent Sticking Charm and the portrait was louder than a banshee. The one person Sirius really felt sorry for was his Grandfather Pollux Black, who outlived another direct descendant. "Sirius, a father knows he lived too much when he outlives all his children." Pollux commented. "You're my only hope to continue the male line. You must marry someone of good family and have a son."

"Forget it, Gramps." Sirius replied. "Once I die, the name Black dies with me and my Prongslet will inherit everything I have."

"In that case, you'd better teach him the duties of a future Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, for your estate will eventually include that Headship." Pollux commented.

"I thought I had been excluded from the succession line." Sirius commented in confusion. "Mother dearest even burned my face from the family tree."

"Walburga never had the authority to do so, Sirius." Pollux explained. "We just let your generation think so because we don't want to think about how many people Lucius Malfoy would kill if needed to make sure his son would be the new Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"You can count on me, Gramps!" Sirius eagerly said. "I'll gladly tell Lucy his son will become Head of the Noble and Most Ancient of Black over my dead body."

"Won't he be disappointed once he learns he'll have to get over Harry Potter's dead body as well?" Pollux asked back. "That's one instance where Dumbledore's obsession with my grandnephew is useful."

"Useful or not, I'm not letting my godson attend a school that admits Snivellus as a faculty member." Sirius stated.

Six years later, Sirius Black and his godson were at Twilfitt and Tattings purchasing new robes. Harry Potter was trying a set of Beauxbatons uniforms when Albus Dumbledore entered the shop. "Headmaster, what brings you here?" Sirius asked while having an idea of what Dumbledore wanted ever since he sent the Headmaster a letter saying Harry wouldn't attend Hogwarts.

"Black, what's the meaning of this?" Dumbledore sternly asked as he showed Sirius a piece of parchment.

"That's my reply on Harry's behalf regarding the place he was offered at your school, Headmaster." Sirius explained so casually as if he was discussing the weather.

"Black, you cannot deny your ward his rights to a magical education." Dumbledore frowned.

"And I won't." Sirius calmly replied. "I just chose a safer place than Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth!" Dumbledore angrily exclaimed.

"There used to be a time I believed so." Sirius solemnly replied. "Those times were over as soon I got word that you hired a Death Eater to teach potions at Hogwarts."

"Severus is no more of a Death Eater than I am!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Show me your arm, then." Sirius mockingly asked. "I want to see your Dark Mark."

"You know what I meant, Black." Dumbledore frowned at Sirius for still acting like the reckless prankster he was (or pretended to be) as a Hogwarts student.

"I know and I don't believe." Sirius replied. "Snivellus is a Death Eater and is just waiting for Voldemort to return."

Bystanders were shocked at the idea of a Death Eater, even if You-Know-Who's right-hand-man, saying his name. Was he that high in rank among them?

"Severus never did anything wrong at Hogwarts during all those years, Black." Dumbledore stated. "That shows he really repents being a Death Eater."

"Or that he's making sure he'll be there by the time Harry is supposed to arrive." Sirius argued. "For all I know, he's only refraining himself from engaging on Death Eater activity to be able to reach Harry while my godson attends Hogwarts and that's a reason to send the boy elsewhere."

"Paranoid much?" Dumbledore asked in amusement at how far a Death Eater would go to pretend to care about Harry.

"I've got Auror training from Mad-Eye Moody, remember?" Sirius asked his former Headmaster. No matter how sure Dumbledore and the bystanders were that Sirius was just making up excuses to keep Harry from going to Hogwarts while still giving the impression he cared about his godson, they could easily imagine Moody having that sort of worry about Snape.

"Black, I know I might have failed to find a way to rescue Harry from you but he must go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore declared.

"As Harry Potter's guardian, it's my duty and my right to decide where he'll receive his magical education and I decided he'll attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Sirius argued.

"Laws can be changed, Black." Dumbledore threatened.

"And Harry and I can move away from England before that." Sirius threatened in return.

Now Dumbledore was worried. "Can't we reach some sort of agreement?"

"You can fire Snivellus, for starters." Sirius suggested. "But that alone isn't enough. I also want you to agree that neither you nor any other faculty member at Hogwarts will try to make Harry hate me over anything I've never been proven guilty of."

"I won't be able to find anyone to replace Severus on time for the upcoming term, Black." Dumbledore replied.

"See ya next year, assuming Hogwarts accepts transfer students, of course." Sirius arrogantly replied. Dumbledore went back to Hogwarts to evaluate his options. He wanted Harry where he could influence him and Black's demands didn't take into account that groundskeepers aren't faculty members. Black might have been smart enough to deceive everyone for a while but nobody could deceive everyone forever.

Two days later, the Wizengamot was reunited to vote a law proposed by Albus Dumbledore prohibiting families from sending their children to study abroad. Sirius Orion Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black denounced this as a pathetic attempt to make Harry attend Hogwarts but unfortunately Dumbledore anticipated the need of such law and secretly spent years discussing it with his allies within the Wizengamot and he convinced them on time to temporarily change the law for Harry's sake. "So much for leaving England on time." Dumbledore commented with a smile.

"If Snivellus kills Harry at Hogwarts, it'll be your fault, Dumbledore!" Sirius angrily exclaimed.

September the First arrived and students were taking the Hogwarts Express. "How do you feel knowing you're not allowed to send your ward to the place of your choice, Sirius?" Lucius Malfoy teased his cousin-in-law.

"You should know by experience, Lucy." Sirius teased back. "Cissy said you considered sending your son to Durmstrang Institute of Magical Learning."

"Professor Snape had already assured me that he'd protect Draco from Dumbledore's influence, Sirius." Lucius replied. "Of course, you don't trust him."

"I don't trust anyone, Lucy." Sirius replied. "Not where my godson's safety is concerned."

"Like you care, Black." Sirius and Lucius heard someone say. Sirius recognized the voice of Frank Longbottom.

"Frank!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's Auror Longbottom for you, Black." Frank angrily replied. "And this is no place for Death Eaters."

"You heard him, Lucy." Sirius teased Lucius.

"I meant you, Black." Frank replied. "You're worse than Death Eaters who didn't blame victims. I don't want Death Eaters near my son."

"Then you should have either hired private tutors for him or opposed the law that prohibits us from sending our kids abroad." Sirius argued. "Unless you found a way to sack Snivellus. In that case, you can count on me."

Meanwhile, the kids entered the train. Frank and Alice Longbottom raised their son Neville to be a confident man. It was quite a challenge with Frank's mother around to berate Neville for not being like him. Fortunately, Frank and Alice were true Gryffindors and never backed down from any challenges. Now, Neville Longbottom was readying himself for a big challenge: find Harry Potter and caution him against Sirius Black. Fortunately, Harry spared the first part. "Neville Longbottom?"

"Do you know me?" Neville asked in surprise.

"My Godfather and I spotted you with your parents." Harry explained. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Neville Longbottom." Neville replied. "I'm glad I found you. Your parents used to be friends of mine."

"I know." Harry replied. "We'd have been long time friends if not for your parents' irrational hatred of my Godfather."

Being prepared for that, Neville didn't get too angry. "I can hardly blame them after what your Godfather did."

"After what my Godfather was _accused_ of doing, Longbottom." Harry counter-argued. Deep down, Harry hated speaking to Neville like that but he couldn't stand people speaking ill of Sirius just because they refuse to even consider the possibility of him being innocent.

"Do you believe he's innocent?" Neville was shocked. He was expecting Harry to have been raised to believe his Evil Godfather was right for betraying the Potters. Now he was wondering what Sirius Black would expect to gain from deceiving Harry into thinking he's innocent.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked while already expecting the answer.

"Because he's obviously guilty." Neville explained. "I don't know what he told you but the evidence left no grounds for doubt."

"It obviously did since the Council of Magical Law acquitted him." Harry argued.

"My parents say he made up stories to trick them." Neville said.

"They merely don't believe." Harry argued. "Some people are too stubborn to admit their mistakes but they'll eventually accept the truth even if it takes someone capturing Peter Pettigrew and turning him over to the Ministry to be tried for his crimes."

"Do you really believe Peter Pettigrew is alive?" Neville was shocked at that. He knew that Sirius Black got away with killing Peter Pettigrew and those muggles by claiming Pettigrew killed the muggles and faked his own death but he didn't expect Harry to believe the tale. _'Well,'_ Neville thought. _'if Sirius Black could actually deceive the Council of Magical Law instead of bribing them, deceiving Harry Potter wouldn't be that hard.'_

"Not necessarily." Harry explained. "Pettigrew could have died sometime between that explosion and today but he didn't die in that explosion. That I'm sure of."

"But all they found of him was a finger." Neville argued.

"Exactly." Harry agreed. "Just a finger. They never found anything else."

"Because the rest of him was destroyed by Black." Neville said.

"That's the conclusion the Ministry jumped to." Harry replied. "How can they be sure Pettigrew didn't leave that finger behind to fake his death? Also, if Peter Pettigrew really died, why wasn't there as much of him as of each muggle bystander killed at that explosion?"

Before Neville had a chance to reply, a red-haired boy entered their compartment. "Mind if I stay here?" He asked. "Every other place is full."

"You may stay." Neville responded. "I'm Neville Longbottom. And you?"

"I'm Ronald Weasley but you may call me Ron." The red-haired boy introduced himself. "What about your friend?"

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, shocking Ron.

Ron then looked for the scar left behind by Lord Voldemort. "Liar!" Ron accused. "Everybody knows Harry Potter has a scar where You-Know-Who's failed Killing Curse hit him!"

"It happened almost ten years ago, Weasley!" Harry exclaimed. "Did you really think the scar wouldn't have faded?" Sirius Black had recently told Harry that he'd probably still have the scar if not for the curse-breaker but he didn't think he should let others know that yet.

"There was no mention of the scar fading in any of those Harry Potter tales Mum used to read." Ron argued as if that was enough proof.

"Those tales are fiction works, Weasley." Harry said and was exasperated. "I never met any dragons."

"Harry Potter did." Ron smugly said. "Sirius Black arranged it so he'd not be blamed if the dragons ate the Boy-Who-Lived."

"The tales accused Pettigrew!" Harry said. He read the books to amuse himself and to know what people make up of him. The only thing he could admire the author for was how close they got to accusing Sirius Black without actually doing it.

"No, they accused 'the one who betrayed the Potters'." Ron replied. "It was their way to describe Black and make him unable to complain without people saying things like 'if the shoe fits'."

Before Harry had a chance to reply, three other boys entered. One of them was a blond boy and seemed to be the leader. "I'm looking for Harry Potter. Is he here?"

"I am here." Harry replied.

"Don't believe him!" Ron told the blond boy. "He's a liar."

"How can you be sure, Weasley?" The blond boy asked with a sneer. "You're a Weasley, right? My father taught me to recognize them by the red hair and the shabby robes. How a pureblood can be so poor is beyond me."

"Your arrogance and your hair tell me you're a Malfoy." Ron frowned. "As for the liar, he doesn't even have the scar that makes it easy to recognize Harry Potter."

"Scars fade over time, Weasley." Malfoy said.

"Finally someone with a brain." Harry commented. "Other than Neville, of course."

"Malfoy, how come you never met Harry Potter before?" Ron asked. "Isn't he being raised by a relative of yours and aren't both that relative and your father Death Eaters?"

"My father was under Imperius!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"And Peter Pettigrew framed my Godfather." Harry added. "I've already met Draco Malfoy before. He just didn't see me here before I replied."

"Potter, I have no objections about you being friends with Longbottom but one would think that you'd know better than making friends with Weasleys." Draco said with a sneer. "His family is so poor he couldn't even afford a toad."

Each Hogwarts student was allowed to bring an owl, a cat or a toad. Usually, toads were considered the lamest choice.

"I don't have to stay here and hear insults." Ron said and then left. He might be reckless to the point of becoming a Gryffindor but even he wasn't stupid enough to make things worse by fighting back at those circumstances.

**I'd write more of the journey but I feel the chapter became too long.**


	5. The Sorting

**Becoming an Animagus is such a complicated process that several things can go wrong and wizards and witches might get stuck in their animal forms if there isn't anyone around to undo the transformations. To prevent this from happening, the Ministry passed laws requiring proper registration for anyone who tries to become an Animagus.**

**Chapter 5: The Sorting**

After leaving the Hogwarts Express, the students heard a huge man calling for the first years. Harry knew from his Godfather that the man was Hogwarts' groundskeeper and gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid and a half-giant. Hagrid then noticed Harry and frowned upon seeing Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle with him but understood he shouldn't be surprised. He assumed he should have known that, if the Potters' betrayer wouldn't kill their son, he would likely raise Harry to be Dark and befriend the children of his fellow Death Eaters. First-year students took boats to Hogwarts and each boat had a maximum capacity of four passengers. Under the excuse of enforcing that rule, Hagrid pulled Harry away from his 'Junior Death Eater' friends. Hagrid felt sorry about leaving Neville Longbottom alone with three 'slimy snakes' but Harry was a priority. Harry was placed on a boat with a girl named Hermione Granger and two boys named Ernest Macmillan and Dean Thomas. "Harry Potter?" Macmillan asked.

"Yes." Harry answered. "And you?"

"I'm Ernest Macmillan and these are Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas." Macmillan replied. "Regardless of being raised by a Death Eater, I hope you have no trouble with Granger and Thomas being muggle-borns."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean by 'raised by a Death Eater'?"

"You know Sirius Black is the Death Eater who betrayed your parents to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, don't you?" Macmillan asked.

"He's not a Death Eater!" Harry protested. "Peter Pettigrew framed him!"

"Peter Pettigrew is a martyr whose death was in vain because Black wormed his way out of Azkaban." Macmillan argued.

"Wrong!" Harry said. "Pettigrew is a Death Eater and a death faker who's still at large because the stupid Ministry refuses to search for him."

"Potter, several history books describe Black as a traitor." Hermione Granger intervened.

"How did you have time to read them all?" Harry was amazed and outraged. "I thought you didn't know about the Wizarding World before receiving your Hogwarts letter."

"I read all I could about it to be ready for it, Potter, and the books do say that Sirius Black tricked the Council of Magical Law into thinking Peter Pettigrew framed him." Hermione explained.

"These books were written by people who refuse to believe my Godfather." Harry stated. "What about you, Thomas? Do you also have anything to say against my Godfather?"

"No, Potter." Dean Thomas replied. "I understand there's nothing to prove him guilty of anything he was accused of doing and he might be really innocent."

"At least one of you three isn't a complete moron." Harry commented. "I hope we're sorted at the same house or that we become friends either way."

"Unlikely to happen." Macmillan snorted. "Black won't allow a kid raised by him to become friends with muggle-borns even if it helps to deceive people into thinking he's innocent."

"Shut up, Macmillan!" Harry ordered. "You don't even know him!"

"I know all I need about how the Blacks are one of Britain's darkest families." Macmillan arrogantly replied. Harry and Macmillan refused to extend the conversation.

After the students left the boats, they were guided inside the castle by Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, where they were surprised at the presence of ghosts. Even those who already knew of the Hogwarts ghosts didn't know what the experience would be like. Harry heard two ghosts arguing over allowing Peeves the Poltergeist to attend the feast. At the Great Hall, there were five tables for the students: one for Gryffindors; one for Hufflepuffs; one for Ravenclaws; one for Slytherins; and one for students waiting for their turn to be sorted. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall explained to the students that they'd be called in alphabetical order and, once called, each one would sit on a stool and put on the Sorting Hat and the hat would decide which House each student would go to. Harry then heard Ron Weasley moaning that he should have known the twins were mocking him with that tale about having to wrestle a troll. Then, to everyone's surprise, the hat sang. For some reason, the line about being a 'thinking cap' reminded Harry of a comic book character named Gyro Gearloose.

Before Harry's turn, the sorting had no problems beside the occasional hatstalls and the fact that Neville Longbottom forgot to take off the Sorting Hat before running to Gryffindor table. While walking towards the Professor's table, Harry could hear the whispers.

"The Harry Potter?"

"Where's the scar?"

"Did Sirius Black manage to convert him to the Dark?"

"Does the Boy-Who-Lived believe the lies Sirius Black told to avoid punishment?"

"_As if having to worry about Professor Snivellus trying to kill me wasn't bad enough."_ Harry thought. _"I also have to put up with idiots who can't see through Pettigrew's deception and only see me as some sort of display instead of a person. And it's all Dumbledore's fault."_

Before sitting down, Harry approached the Headmaster. "Headmaster Dumbledore, did you receive the letter my Godfather sent requesting for wards to be set to detect intruder Animagi in the castle?" He asked. "He's worried about Peter Pettigrew."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Harry." Dumbledore said with the implicit message that he didn't believe Peter Pettigrew really faked his death. Harry then sat at the stool and put on the hat. A mental conversation started.

"_I see you already have some preference for Ravenclaw. That's odd. I expected you to prefer either Gryffindor or Slytherin depending on your Godfather's true allegiances."_

"_Gryffindor is full of idiots who refuse to believe Sirius' innocence and Slytherin is headed by Professor Snivellus. Hopefully Ravenclaw has lots of people intelligent enough to see through Pettigrew's deception."_

"_Intelligent doesn't necessarily mean open-minded, Harry. Sure, Terry Boot might have left you a good impression but don't expect the whole House to be the same. What about Hufflepuff since you don't want to follow either Light or Dark expectations?"_

"_I don't want to be a roommate of Ernest Macmillan!"_

"_I see. In that case, better be…_ RAVENCLAW!"

As Harry walked towards Ravenclaw Table and the students applauded except for Gryffindors sad for not getting him, the Professors had varied reactions. Harry's new Head of House Filius Flitwick was beaming with joy; Professor McGonagall was disappointed that he didn't become one of her lions but relieved that he didn't become a snake; Hufflepuff Head Pomona Sprout was just surprised that he didn't become either a Gryffindor or a Slytherin; Professor Snape was glad Harry didn't go to his house and was now wondering how the Potterspawn became a Ravenclaw; the others were just as curious. Harry took a seat next to Terry Boot, who asked: "Do you really believe Pettigrew could be hiding somewhere in Hogwarts?"

"He's an unregistered Rat Animagus after all." Harry calmly answered.

"Don't be stupid, Potter." A Ravenclaw girl wearing a Prefect badge replied. "It's obvious Black was just making up stories so you'd not attend Hogwarts and allow Headmaster Dumbledore a chance to make you see Black for the traitor he is."

"My Godfather isn't a traitor, Prefect… Clearwater." Harry argued. "Pettigrew framed him. Why can't you understand that possibility?"

"Because it's obvious Black made it up." She retorted. "You won't have a good life at Ravenclaw being too stupid to notice that."

Meanwhile, a certain rat was interested in that conversation. That rat was initially hiding as a wizarding family's pet but, with news that Sirius Black was free to look for him, the rat decided to hide somewhere he still could get news from the Wizarding World and yet go unnoticed by humans and Hogwarts seemed to be the best option.

**End of chapter. Gyro Gearloose is a character belonging to Disney's Duckverse.**


End file.
